True Love?
by harrypotter-chik
Summary: What happens when Hermione goes into a misterious coma? Will Severus be able to save her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters created by the wonderful writer J.K Rowling. The only thing that I own is the plot of this story.  
  
"Today we will be brewing a simple potion. You'll find the directions on page 183 in your potions text" called Professor Snape from the front of the classroom.  
  
Hermione quickly began to pull out the ingredients from her bag. She knew exactly how to make the potion so she wasn't really paying much attention.  
  
" I can't believe I'll be 16 tomorrow. Hermione wanted one thing for her birthday that nobody knew about and that she hoped nobody found out. Hermione had a huge crush on Professor Snape. She loved everything about him. She loved the his long hair hung in front of his eyes, she loved the way his black eyes turned even darker when he talked about potions. And most of all she loved how intelligent he was and how he tried to teach his students everything he knew.  
  
Potions class was one of her favourite classes because she could stare at him all day, and today was no exception. If she was paying more attention then she would've noticed Draco Malfoy slip dragon's blood into her cauldron . Dragon's blood mixed with the potion would create a very strong aphrodisiac. What Draco didn't know was that Hermione had was to busy starring at Snape to remember to put in the key ingredient  
  
Hermione was awoken out of her daydream by Snape's voice " Miss. Granger maybe if you paid more attention to your potion then it wouldn't be orange" This was followed by laughter from the Slytherin side. Hermione looked down at her potion and tried to remember what she did wrong. "You'll be testing your potion at the end of class, Miss. Granger."  
  
Snapes P.O.V  
  
He couldn't believe he was falling for Hermione Granger. Everyday during class he would tell them which potion to make then he would sit at his desk and pretend to watch everybody while they made their potions, even though most of the time he would end up starring at Hermione they entire time. She had changed so much in the past 6 years while she was in his class. Her once short busy hair was now long and curly and her once skinny figure was now curvy and luxurious. He loved the way she was always trying to be the best at everything.  
  
He mentally smacked himself. He couldn't believe he was thinking like that. She was his student and she was also only 15 years old. "But she'll be of legal age tomorrow" answered something in the back of his head.  
  
He was mad at himself for thinking about a student like that. Besides even if he did have feelings for her there was no way someone as pretty and intelligent as her could ever love someone as mean and nasty as him.  
  
He was knocked out of his daydream by quite laughter from the Slytherin side of the room. He looked up just in time to see Malfoy dump something into Hermione's cauldron. He looked at Hermione to see what she would do to Malfoy if she knew he was trying to mess up her potion but he was surprised to find her starring at him and not paying any attention to her potion. He wanted to say something to her but she was still starring at him. Could she possibly have feelings for him, too? No, of course not he answered himself. "Mrs. Granger, maybe if you paid more attention to your potion it wouldn't be orange.  
  
10 minutes before the end of class he called Hermione up to the front of the room.  
  
Hermione's P.O. V  
  
"Miss. Granger please come to the front of the room and bring your potion."  
  
Hermione poured the potion into a vile and quickly walked to the front of the room. She was very nervous . She tried everything to get the potion to turn back to green but it just stayed orange.  
  
She wasn't the only one nervous. Professor Snape was also worried. He didn't know what Draco put in it so he wasn't exactly sure what it would do to her. He didn't want her to have to try the potion but if he didn't ask her, Malfoy would tell his father that something was up. Severus looked up to see the Malfoy brat stariring at him. 'I just hope that whatever he did is reversable. "Well go on, lets see if it works." She nervously put the vile to her lips and drank it. As soon as it touched her lips she fell to the floor with a crash. 


End file.
